Bad Timing
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: Luxa thanks Gregor for making it to her birthday party. Vikus has a heart attack. One-shot.


Bad Timing

Gregor leaned down, pressing his forehead against Luxa's. "Happy birthday Luxa."

She interlaced their finger, smiling up at him. "I am glad that you came. I have not seen you in a few weeks."

"School's been hell." The teen replied. "But you didn't think that I would miss your sixteenth birthday, did you? You're finally officially queen."

"Right now, I am more concerned with you, Overlander." Luxa smiled, letting go his hands and wrapping her arms around his neck. She gently pressed her lips against his before mumbling, "You came all the way down here for me, the least I could do is repay you."

"How?" Gregor asked. Looking into her eyes, he finally realized what she meant. "Oh…you could repay me if you want. I won't stop you."

"You never do." She kissed him for a minute, letting his hands roam her body, running them up under her shirt.

"Lux." He mumbled when she pulled away.

"Hmmm?"

He kissed her head. "I love you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I love you too."

He kissed her head. "I have to leave soon."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It Sunday. I have school tomorrow."

"Then I guess we'll have to hurry."

"I hope you don't hurry too much." Gregor groaned a little as she rubbed him through his jeans before slowly unzipping them. Luxa got down on her knees before slowly lowering his boxers. She smiled as she stared at his hardened member.

"Luxa?" He mumbled as she stared stroking his erection.

"What?" She looked up at him.

"Shouldn't we go to your room like we usually do?" They were in the sitting room in the royal wing of the palace but Gregor still felt uneasy.

She smiled at him. She looked so innocent…except for the cock in her hand. "Overlander, no one is around."

"Hazard-"

"Is asleep."

"Howard?"

"We're fighting right now. He will not bother me for a few more days." She turned her focus back on his manhood. "Not that I want to move right now."

Then she put it in her mouth. Gregor bit his lip. Them starting this wasn't on purpose. About a year ago, he made a joke about sex and Luxa wanted to do it. Then, as if to test his luck, he made a joke about a blowjobs. Luxa had never heard of that but immediately was up for the challenge. Gregor, of course, allowed her and, in some weird twist of fate, she like giving them almost as much as he like getting them. Not that he didn't return the favor…not today though. He would do something for her next time he came back. Hell, he had just bought her a fifty-dollar birthday present!

Luxa played with his tip with her tongue while running her right hand up an down his dick. Watching her with half lidded eyes, Gregor ran his hand through her hair. She had been growing it out recently, which he loved. Luxa glanced up at his face before removing her hand and taking him almost completely into her mouth. He groaned, reaching behind her head pushing her slightly. Luxa grabbed his sack, squeezing slightly. Biting his tongue, Gregor closed his eyes.

"Lux."

She pulled her head back, pumping him again. "Yes?"

He tried to force her head back to where he wanted it but she wasn't having it. She smiled at him after a second before taking him back in her mouth. Gregor closed his eyes again. He loved this, almost as much as he loved her…maybe a little more.

* * *

Vikus looked at his grandson. "Have you seen Luxa? I did not get a chance to wish her a happy birthday. She was with Gregor and Aurora all day and then with her party, I did not have a chance."

Howard shook his head. "Luxa is upset with me."

"For what?"

"Does she ever truly have a reason?" Actually, this time she did. She had asked him, politely of course…or at least her version of the word, to deliver a message to the Fount for her. He declined, saying that he was busy and that she should find a messenger to do it. She told him that there were none to do it and that he needed to see his dreadful sister anyways. He told her that she should not call her dreadful and then all hell broke loose. But of course, that is not the way Luxa tells it. In her version, he yells at her. But who can blame her for spicing up the story a little?

"Well have you seen Gregor? I am sure that he would know where I could find her."

"Someone said that he was headed to see Hazard…or Luxa…or something." Howard shook his head. "I have to go. I have a shift in a few minutes."

Vikus nodded, letting the boy-no, young man run off. He smiled a little before heading down the hall towards his granddaughters living quarters. Today was a big day for her, turning sixteen and becoming queen. And he also knew that she was ecstatic about Gregor coming to visit her, though she tried to hide it. So many people disapproved of their queen striking up a relationship with an overlander but Vikus found no harm in it…until he walked into the sitting room in Luxa's quarters.

"Luxa, I-" He stopped, looking at the two of them in horror. Gregor had just cum and Luxa her mouthful of the white liquid. They both looked up in shock. Luxa pulled her mouth of a Gregor, a line of cum running over her chin.

"V-Vikus!" She said after swallowing. Then the man fell over, clutching his heart. Gregor and Luxa, though glad that he lived through it, had a fun time explaining the cause of it…not.


End file.
